Chip cards or integrated circuit cards both of which are commonly known as smart cards, TPM (trusted platform Module) ICs, or the like, are devices with an embedded integrated circuit, such as a microprocessor and/or memory. The memory, such as an EEPROM (electrically erasable programmable read only memory) or the like may store an operating system of the smart card, smart-card applications, such as electronic banking applications, telephone applications in the case of SIM (subscriber identity module) smart cards, or the like. The memory may also store user authentication protocols, personalization data, such as telephone or bank account data or the like, user data, such as financial data or the like, private data, such as private keys and/or certificates used in various encryption techniques, etc. User data may be secured using a PIN (personal identification number) or a password as an access control measure. In order to access the protected data stored in the card's memory, a user must be authenticated by providing the correct PIN or password. One problem with smart cards is larger and more costly embedded integrated memory may be needed in order to meet a demand for increased storage capacity for storing additional and/or more complex applications, user data, etc.